Tetsusaiga
by gala
Summary: new story, im new so plz forgive alot of mistakes can you plz review, someone steals tetsusaiga but its not sesshoumaru. read more to find out who, and two people are badly injured
1. tetsusaiga

Tetsusaiga  
  
gala: first off as normal i do not own inuyasha so don't sue me or anything i just did this for fun.  
  
Our scene starts off with kagome in the bottom of the well.  
  
Kagome: inuyasha you there??  
  
inuyasha: hurry up and get out of the well.  
  
Kagome: the others with you??  
  
Inuyasha: no they stayed at the village to wait for you. Com'n already whats taking so long  
  
kagome: maybe if you helped me i could get out of here faster, my backpack is really heavy you know.  
  
Inuyasha: fine  
inuyasha reaches down to give kagome a hand, when a monkey jumps on inuyasha and steals tetsusaiga.  
  
Inuyasha: GIVE THAT BACK!!!! YOU STUPID MONKEY.  
inuyasha starts to chase the monkey around.  
  
kagome: *laughing* who would have thought the mighty inuyasha would be reduced to chasing a monkey around to get his sword back.  
  
All of a sudden a demon appears, he has spikes all over his body (looks like a human porcupine) he grabs the monkey by the tail and takes tetsusaiga.  
  
Inuyasha: who the hell are you?  
  
the demon: darfek (i know i know its a bad name but its all i could come up with)   
  
Inuyasha: YOU SMELL LIKE NARAKU!!!!  
  
darfek: kukuku of course im his newest offspring.  
  
inuyasha: I'll rip you to shreds  
  
darfek:in case you have forgotten i now hold tetsusaiga, YOUR THE ONE WHOS GOING TO DIE!!! 


	2. Kagome's peril

gala: of course i don't own inuyasha and u ppl know the rest  
i wrote this second chapter right away because my first chapter ended to abruptly and was really really short.  
im going to start off with the last thing darfek said  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
darfek: YOUR THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO DIE  
  
Inuyasha: YOU CAN TRY!!!  
*fight scene*  
darfek attacks inuyasha with his claws, Inuyasha dodges, but darfek shoots a spike from his arm hits inuyasha in the chest.  
  
Inuyasha: ugggg damn you  
  
kagome: INUYASHA!!!!!  
  
darfek: kukuku give up inuyasha without tetsusaiga, your weak  
  
Inuyasha: I'll show you who's weak!!!!  
  
Inuyasha charges at darfek but he jumps out of the way, and kicks inuyasha in the back, inuyasha is sent sprawling.  
Meanwhile kagome has taken out her bow and arrows, she shoots an arrow at darfek.  
darfek catches it.  
  
Kagome:!!!!!!  
  
darfek: now now, i'll have none of that kagome.  
He charges at kagome but inuyasha jumps in the way and claws darfek in the face.  
  
Inuyasha: ha i got you bastard.  
  
Darfek ugg, good but your too late inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha:!!!  
  
inuyasha turns around to see a spike sticking out of kagome's stomcah  
  
kagome: *whispers* inuyasha......  
kagome slides to the ground  
  
Inuyasha: KAGOME!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
i know i know its not much of a cliff hanger but it'll keep you guessing   
when i get 5 reviews i will post the next chapter. 


	3. darfek's, demise

to start off with i don't inuyasha so don't sue me or anything  
i know my previous chapters were really really short but i tried to make this one longer. Plz tell me what you think :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darfek siezes his chance, while inuyasha was distracted to stick 3 of his spikes from his arm into inuyasha's chest.  
  
Inuyasha: God damn you I don't have time for this!!!  
inuyasha sticks his claws through darfek's stomache.   
  
darfek:ugggggg  
darfek falls to the ground, and inuyasha tries to walk to kagome  
  
inuyasha: *stagger*  
  
darfek: kukuku INUYASHA YOUR AND IDIOT, DON'T EVER, EVER TURN YOUR BACK ON AN ENEMY.  
darfek fires 10 spikes and 7 of em hit inuyasha, in the back.  
  
Inuyasha: !!!! *inuyasha falls face first and doesn't move  
  
kagome: *thinking* iv'e gotta help inuyasha but, the pain.  
  
Darfek walks over to inuyasha and extends a spike  
  
darfek: im going to stick this through your brain kukukuku  
  
All of a sudden darfek is hit with an arrow  
  
darfek:!!! *he looks over to kagome*   
then darfek blows up, and spike fly in all directions, kagome gets hit with a spike it gets lodged in her shoulder, inuyasha was sent flying and he crashed into kagome. They both are passed out, and inuyasha is bleeding all over kagome and vice versa.  
  
Meanwhile   
  
shippo, kirara, sango, miroku, and kaede are all in kaede's hut waiting for kagome and inuyasha.  
  
Sango: I wonder whats taking them so long?  
  
miroku: hmm they should have been back a long time ago.  
  
shippo: they're proboly fighting again  
  
Miroku: com'n then lets go watch  
  
sango: ya its always interesting when they fight.  
  
kaede: are you sure? if they catch you they proboly will be really mad.   
  
Sango: ya they'll be mad but we'll just say we were worried and thought that they might need help.  
  
miroku: that is a good excuse  
  
Kaede: i'll go with you, to keep you out of trouble.  
  
They walk towards the well and hide behind some leaves, all of a sudden they see tetsusiaga (which by the way was flung clear when he blew up, sorry i forgot to mention that)   
  
shippo: look its tetsusaiga.  
  
Kaede: what!!! inuyasha would never leave that lying about  
  
sango: something must be something wrong hurry !!  
  
They all run towards the well and they see kagome and inuyasha bleeding.  
  
Miroku: INUYASHA, KAGOME!!!!!  
  
they all run towards inuyasha and kagome,   
  
kaede: Quick we have to get them to my hut i might be able to heal them there.  
  
sango: kirara hurry transform  
*poof* then all of sudden demon kirara is there  
  
they put inuyasha and kagome on kirara with sango and kaede.  
  
Miroku: what about us???  
  
Kaede: you two run back to the village we will meet you there.  
*they fly off*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
i know i know not much of a cliff hanger but it's a bit longer than my other stories, plz tell me what you think 


	4. kagome's life

gala: well as usual i don't own inuyasha and blah blah blah, u ppl know this already.  
  
Gala: this is chapter 4 im going to try really hard to make this one longer. alright now YOU MUST REVIEW.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
miroku and shippo are running through the forest as fast as they can.  
  
Miroku: hurry up shippo  
  
shippo: i can't im not as tall as you *huff* or as fast *pant* i can't run any more *pant pant pant*  
  
miroku: fine i'll carry you  
shippo jumps on mirokus back, and they rush off through the forest towards kaede's hut  
  
MEANWHILE  
at keades hut  
  
kaede: this looks bad, i don't want to pull the spikes out of kagome and inuyasha, it will cause them to bleed alot.  
  
Sango: if you don't kaede they will die.  
  
kaede: *sigh* your right but im going to need your help , im not as young as i used to be.  
sango, holds inuyasha, while kaede pulls the spikes out of his chest and back.  
  
kaede: I know inuyasha will live because as we speak his wounds are closing  
  
Inuyasha: *whispers* hows kagome???  
  
sango: eep i didn't know that you were awake inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: answer my question hows kagome.  
  
kaede: not to good im reluctant to pull the spikes out but i know i must.  
Inuyasha watches as sango holds kagome and kaede pulls the spikes out of her stomache and shoulder.  
Kagome starts to bleed furiously and kaede can't stop the blood from flowing.  
  
Kaede: shit i knew this was going to happen i can't get her to stop bleeding.  
  
Inuyasha: !!!!!!  
  
Sango: Kagome!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: STOP THE BLEEDING KAEDE.  
  
kaede: IM TRYING.  
they all look helplessly on as kaede is trying to stop the blood  
  
Inuyasha: *thinking* i could save her but im reluctant to, its not a good choice.  
All of a sudden miroku, and shippo burst into the hut and see kagome bleeding everywhere  
  
Miroku: WHY IS KAGOME BLEEDING?  
  
shippo: KAGOME!!!!! *shippo starts to cry*  
  
kaede i can't get the blood to stop, shes going to die  
  
Inuyasha:*thinking* i don't want to do this but i have no other choice  
  
inuyasha: kaede bring kagome over here.  
  
kaede: ?? what are you going to do inuyasha  
  
inuyasha: you'll see but BRING KAGOME OVER TO ME  
  
kaede and sango drag kagome over to inuyasha.  
  
inuyasha uses his claw to cut his arm, and he starts to bleed.  
he lets the blood drip down on kagome's wounds  
  
inuyasha: this is going to take along time and alot of blood so you should just be quiet for the time being.  
  
after 6 hours inuyasha was starting to tire when he saw kagomes wounds start to heal. He then wrapped a bandage around   
his arm.  
  
Inuyasha: kagome will be alright now but she will be forever changed.  
  
all: ??? why  
  
Inuyasha: in order to save her i had to transfer my blood to her. She will now be a half youkai.  
thats why i was reluctant to heal her, i do not know what she will be like now.  
  
Kagome: *whispers* thank you inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha: hmmm  
inuyasha actually smiles then he passes out  
  
everyone: INUYASHA!!!!!  
  
kaede: its alright he's just tired from giving so much of his blood to kagome.  
  
kagome: *sigh* thank you inuyasha.   
kagome then falls asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Its not much of a cliff hanger but it will do, this series will proboly have 4 more chapters in it, but i might  
be a little late in publishing them cause im starting a new story. But i promise to have this one done  
  
and don't forget PLZ REVIEW. i won't know what you will think of the story other wise 


	5. note

Hmm im sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I went away on vacation and I got a little sidetracked. But the next chapter should be up no later than wendsday 


	6. authors note 2

Gala: sigh im sorry but I just don't have any inspiration for the next chapter. If you have any suggestions or ideas please tell me. E-mail me or tell me in a review please Thanks 


End file.
